A Very Special Family Sponge Freakin' Christmas
A Very Special Family Sponge Freakin' Christmas The gang celebrates Christmas. Season: 3 Episode: 16 Total Episode Count: 44 Prod. no.: 2ACX03 Featuring: Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob SquarePants, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles Also Appearing: Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, John Fishly, Nancy Fishly, Tom Smith, Fred Rechid, KISS, Bob Hope, Frosty the Snowman, The Three Wiseman, Jimmy Stewart, FBI Agents, Pittsburgh Steelers, New England Patriots Plot: After Sandy repeatedly reminds SpongeBob to donate a present to charity, he mistakenly donates all of the gang's Christmas gifts to a needy kids' charity. Sandy seems unfazed by the mistake, but insists that the entire gang shop for new presents at the mall. SpongeBob reluctantly agrees, although he only wants to watch Kiss Saves Santa on television; Squidward stays behind to keep an eye on the turkey cooking in the oven. Sandy encourages Plankton to star as baby Jesus in a nativity scene during the Bikini Bottom Christmas pageant. Although Plankton initially resists, he evntually plays along in hopes of pleasing Santa, who he believes is omnipotent and thereby can supply him with plutonium. While the gang is shopping, an ember shoots onto the rug from the fireplace; while Squidward tries to deal with this crisis, the overcooked turkey begins to burn. Squidward finds a fire extinguisher, but to his dismay it it merely a novelty item filled with plastic snakes. He curses SpongeBob for this. The interior of the house is destroyed, but Squidward escapes with minor burns. Amazingly, Sandy maintains a cheerful attitude, saying that they just need to clean up a bit; but when Pearl tells her that there are no more paper towels, Sandy freaks out, in a parody of the "wire hangers" scene from Mommie Dearest. She screams at the gang about how difficult it is to ensure that Christmas happens without a hitch, then runs from the ruined house on a rampage. (Pearl then finds some paper towels mere seconds after Sandy rampages out.) Sandy storms through town, berating people enjoying the season for their ridiculous optimism. When she reaches the town square, she begins to climb the huge Christmas tree there, bent on destroying the ornamental star on top. The rest of the gang arrives and Plankton, eager to perform a good deed to earn Santa's grace, performs an extemporaneous monolouge about Jesus and the meaning of Christmas. Sandy, watching Plankton, has a change of heart and begins to descend the tree; at that moment the police shoot her with a powerful tranquilizer dart at SpongeBob's urging. In the closing scene, the gang, including a heavily sedated Sandy, wishes viewers a merry Christmas. Sandy sits on a rocking chair, drooling. Cutaways #Taping Monday Night Football #''Kiss Saves Santa'' Part 1 #The Three Wiseman Trivia *This is the first Christmas special of Family Sponge. *All non-English-language versions of this episode renamed the title "A Family Sponge Christmas". Reception Alynda Wheat of Entertainment Weekly ranked the episode 21 on her list of "26 Classic Holiday TV Episodes". Rating TV-14: LV Gallery Nddf.png|French title card FSC.png|Japanese title card UedfN.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:Christmas Specials Category:PG-13 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595